DIA MUNDIAL DEL RAMEN
by hime-chanhyuga
Summary: Minato y Kushina se rompen la cabeza para saber que regalarle al otro en su aniversario, Al final ninguno terminara sorprendidos pero ambos felices PARA EL ANIVERSARIO DE IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA ¡FELICIDADES HERMANITAS Y HERMANITOS!


_**DIA MUNDIAL DEL RAMEN**_

_**By:Hime-chan Hyuga**_

_**Para:Todas mis hermanitas naranjas y para Bella Scullw en especial.**_

_**¡Arigatou Bella-Lider-Sama por crear este grupo!**_

_**¡Feliz aniversario a todas ustedes! **_

-Fugaku necesito que envies personalmente este mensaje a todos los Kages-Dijo un Minato muy serio entregandole un pergamino abierto a su mejor amigo y capitan Ambu, Fugaku.

-Hai Hoka...-El pelinegro se quedo sin palabras cuando al leer el pergamino se dio cuenta de que...-¿Una solicitud para la existencia del _dia mundial del ramen_?-Con los ojos abiertos vio como su Hokage se sonrojaba un poco.

-¡Minato!-Fugaku estaba cabreado ¿Para jodidos queria Minato el _dia mundial del ramen_? De pronto, cayo en cuenta de que estaba dejando algo muy importante de lado.

Kushina.

Kushina Uzumaki. Aquella chica que lo habia golpeado y humillado, a el, y a su amigo Hiashi Hyuga, aquella chica pelirroja, peleonera, marimacha y grosera, pero tambien la esposa de su Hokage y amigo. Reviso una vez mas el pergamino, y se dio cuenta de que no se especificaba la razón por la que Minato necesitaba la existencia de tal fecha, reviso un poco mas abajo y noto que el su rubio amigo solicitaba una respuesta para antes de cierta fecha, y ciertamente esa fecha estaba relativamente cerca de su primer aniversario de casados.

-Fugaku, no me gusta recurrir a esto demo...¡Soy tu Hokage y como tal debes respetar ordenes, entrega ese pergamino lo antes posible!-

-Hai Hokage-sama-Hablo el Uchiha a regañadientes y alargando las vocales con enfado y tras eso desaparecio en una nube de humo

-Me descubrio-Susurro el jefe de la aldea con resignación.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . FeLiZ aNiVeRsArIo HeRmAnItAs!. . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . IrReSiStIbLeMeNtE nArAnJa!. . . . . . . . . . . . **_

-Regalo, regalo-Murmuraba una pelirroja caminando por el mercado y mirando las vitrinas de las tiendas, pronto seria su primer aniversario y no tenia ni la minima idea sobre que regalo podria hacerle a su reciente marido -¿Por que tienes que tener todo Minato Namikaze?-Bramó en voz alta en medio de la calle con todo mundo como testigo, se habia pensado en varias regalos pero al meditarlo mejor se daba cuenta de que el ya tenia lo que estaba a punto de comprarle, ahora nisiquiera podria regalarle shurikens por que hace medio año su ex-novio ahora marido se habia convertido en Hokage por lo que ya nisiquiera salia a misiones, _apenas y sale de la torre_ Pensó _Y cuando sale de la aldea, tiene guardias_ Nego con la cabeza, dandose recordando que ahora todos los kunais y las shurikens de su amante estaban botados en algún recondito lugar del armario. Suspiro resignada, tendria que recurrir a sus amigas si queria que su regalo fuera bueno. Penso en Mikoto, pero seguro ella la haria recorrer toda la aldea de tienda en tienda.

_Hana Hyuga._

Ese nombre vino a su mente como un rayo, esa chica podia ser _rarita_ pero tenia buen gusto y era dulce, seguro que ella le ayudaba a buscar el regalo perfecto, en lo que canta un gallo* llego a la mansión Hyuga, naturalmente ya la conocian en esa mansión asi que la hicieron pasar a la habitación de la chica, ella conocia el camino asi que no necesito que la ayudaran e hizo el recorrido sola.

Cuando entro se sonrojo un poco y tenia ganas de estallar en carcajadas, Hiashi estaba recostado sobre el regazo de su esposa mientras esta le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello, ambos sobre la cama y con los ojos cerrados no se habian dado cuenta de su presencia asi que decidio que lo mejor seria volver a salir y tocar, asi lo hizo y cuando Hana le abrio la puerta y la vio, se sonrojo y Hiashi estaba serio al otro lado de la habitación algo inquieto y sonrojado, se aclaro la garganta.

-Hana, ire a hablar a Hizashi un momento-Hablo monotonamente pero aun asi Kushina escucho un ligero temblor en su voz que la hizo sacar una pequeña carcajada en cuento la puerta se cerro, la ojiperla se volvio a sonrojar

-Sabia que nos habias visto-Dijo negando con la cabeza resignada -Solo no le digas a nadie ¿quieres?- La pelirroja asintio aun con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. De pronto se puso seria lo cual asusto a su amiga

-Necesito tu ayuda-Hablo tan seria como solo se le habia visto en misiones -No se que regalarle a Minato en nuestro primer aniversario-Su rostro se torno melancolico -¿Sabes? el siempre me regala algo genial y mis regalos nunca le llegan ni a los tobillos, estoy segura de que me dara algo de lo mas guay, y este año quiero darle tambien algo especial-La tomo de las manos con una mirada que a la ojiperla le hacia recordar a una pequeña niña ilusionada -¿Me ayudaras?-

La Hyuga solo asintio tratando de recordar el momento pues seguro nunca veria asi a su amiga otra vez -Lo hare, pero necesitaremos la ayuda de Hiashi-

-¿Hiashi? -

-Si queremos darle algo especial, el tendra que investigar o decirnos que es lo que le gusta-Alzo un dedo con aire sabihondo -Sera nuestro espia-

-¿Espia? ¿Como conseguiremos que Hiashi-teme haga eso por mi?- Hana puso una extraña cara que a Kushina se le antojaba picara

-No por ti pero si por mi ¡Vamos!-La ojiperla jalo a la pelirroja hacia el dojo de la familia donde encontraron a Hiashi y Hizashi entrenando, en cuanto vieron entrar a la chica, el mayor se escondio y el menos sonrio, a punto de hecharse carcajadas por el miedo que a su hermano le causaba la chica

-Anda Hiashi, no seas nenaza que no te voy a golpear-Grito la chica con una sonrisita que al futuro padre de Neji se le antojo indescifrable.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda-La ojiperla tomo a su marido por el brazo colgandose de este -Es una misión de espionaje- Hiashi levanto una ceja curioso, nada que necesitara Kushina podia ser bueno...

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . FeLiZ aNiVeRsArIo HeRmAnItAs!. . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . IrReSiStIbLeMeNtE nArAnJa!. . . . . . . . . . . . **_

-No lo hare-El chico se cruzo de brazos resignado, el no traicionaria a su amigo y Hokage con su esposa.

-Vamos Hiashi, o me obligaras a golpearte-El joven se encogio de hombros

-No me importa-Se removio un poco -Aun asi no me haras decir nada asi traegas a Ibiki-

A la pelirroja se le ilumino la mirada -¡Pues eso haremos! Vamos Hana-Ambos se encaminaron a la puerta

-¿Y me dejaran aqui amarrado?-

-Eres un Jounnin, desatate tu-Y despues la azotaron para salir de los territorios Hyuga.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . FeLiZ aNiVeRsArIo HeRmAnItAs!. . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . IrReSiStIbLeMeNtE nArAnJa!. . . . . . . . . . . . **_

-¿Que? ¿Y para que quiere la aldea de Konoha que exista un _dia mundial del ramen?-_Todos los kages le preguntaron lo mismo y honestamente el ya estaba harto de darles la misma explicación "_Lo lamento pero realmente no se una razón concreta de parte del Hokage sobre la razón de la petición, pero me parece que es para impulsar otro tipo de economia y entretetenimiento en las aldeas ninjas" _Los kages habian quedado satisfechos con las respuestas y habian solicitado una conferencia con Minato para pedir razones concretas ¡_Ja!Ahora haber que se inventa este_

Y con el hermoso pensamiento de que los Kages se comerian vivo a su amigo por no tener una razón concreta para tal petición, se encamino a la aldea con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Que les dijiste que?-El rubio hecho el grito al cielo cuando se entero tremendo choro que dijo su amigo por el -Pues lo primero que se me ocurrio, no les hiba a decir que el respetable Hokage y Rayo Amarillo de Konoha envio esa solicitud para regalo de aniversario pa...- Haciendo gala de su apodo Minato se fue sobre su amigo para taparle la boca, aun encima de el y tapandole la boca miro a todos lados con desconfianza, solo despues de asegurarse de no sentir ningun chakra cercano se alejo del pelinegro.

Este sacudiendose el polvo de la ropa hablo -Estas loco, de eso ya no hay duda-

-Bueno ya-El chico estaba rojo -¿Para cuando solicitaron la conferencia?-

-El martes-

-¡Pero eso es en 2 dias!- Una sonrisa de suficiencia aparecio en el atractivo rostro del Uchiha

-Lo se-Se encogio de hombros encaminandose ya a la puerta -Y sera muy divertido-

-Voy a morir-Se dijo a si mismo cuando se encontro solo en su despacho -Me van a hacer pedazos-

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . FeLiZ aNiVeRsArIo HeRmAnItAs!. . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . IrReSiStIbLeMeNtE nArAnJa!. . . . . . . . . . . . **_

-¡Onegai!-Kushina Uzumaki caminaba tras su amigo Ibiki con las manos a modo de suplica

-Kushina, no, tengo que hacer-

-Anda Ibiki, hazlo por mi-

-Ya te dije que no-

-Y yo ya te dije que eres mi unica salvación-

-¿Y donde se metio Inoichi?-

-Esta en una misión, aun asi, tu eres mejor que el-

-Lo siento Kushina-Cuando el Morino volteo vio a su amiga remangandose y su cabello se levanta en 9 mechones lentamente, este trago saliva, dejo los papeles que tenia en un escritorio y suspiro -Si no hay mas remedio, pues vamos-La sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de la Uzumaki no tenia comparación, o eso penso el lector de mentes al ser arrastrado hasta la mansión Hyuga.

-Solo sera un momento Ibiki, ya veras, solo tendras que sacarle los gustos de Minato de la cabeza al dobe de Hiashi- El Morino suspiro, ya se imaginaba que seria algo parecido la razón por la que Kushina lo queria.

-Esta bien, hare mi mejor esfuerzo-Honestamente el no queria ser molido a golpes asi que el mejor remedio que tenia era ir y apresurarse para poder volver a los deberes que tenia.

-No tienes idea de como te lo agradezco Ibiki-Dijo la JInchuriki moviendo su mano a modo de despedida, le habian sacado mucha información a Hiashi sobre Minato y otra sobre el mismo para asegurarse de que el Hyuga no fuera a delatarlos ante el Yondaime.

-Maldita Habanera Sangrienta-Murmuraba el futuro lider del clan Hyuga sobandose la cabeza, esa inspección en su mente si que le habia provocado una gran jaqueca ademas de que le habian sacado TODO y no solo la información que el tenia de Minato sino tambien unos momentos muy vergonsosos de su vida como cuando Hizashi y el jugaban a...Bueno, no queria ni recordar que su peor enemiga tenia ESE tipo de información, simplemente el pensarlo le daba escalofrios, lo mejor era olvidarlo, y bueno, tratar de que su amigo no se enterara de que fue a el a quien le sacaron toda la información, lo cual no seria facil pues habia cierta información que solo el sabia, despues de todo Fugaku podia ser el mejor amigo del rubio pero en definitiva no fue el quien le daba consejos de amor cuando Kushina le rompia pedazo por pedazo su corazón, si, aunque no lo crean HIashi fue el hombro en donde lloraba Minato cuando estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga y esta solo lo trataba como un amigo mas y hasta ahi -Bueno-Se encogio de hombros -No se puede hacer sino esperar lo mejor-

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . FeLiZ aNiVeRsArIo HeRmAnItAs!. . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . IrReSiStIbLeMeNtE nArAnJa!. . . . . . . . . . . . **_

-Hokage-sama, le solicitamos esta conferencia por que neesitamos saber sus motivos para la realización y celebración de un dia mundial del ramen-El Namikaze estaba sudando frio, no tenia idea de que decir aparte de que ya lo habia ensayado con su amigo el Uchiha

-Bueno...yo...-

-Ademas tenemos entendido que lo quiere hacer en una fecha en especial-

-Bueno, si, si se llevara a cabo seria en esa fecha-

-¿Y se puede saber por que precisamente en ese dia?-

-Si ¿que tiene de especial?- El Yondaime suspiro resignado, eran muchas preguntas y el era pesimo mintiendo, asi que...tenia que decir la verdad, bajando la mirada pronuncio

-Bueno señores, yo soy incapaz de mentirles asi que les dire la verdadera razón de el por que estoy solicitando la celebración de un dia mundial del ramen...-

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . FeLiZ aNiVeRsArIo HeRmAnItAs!. . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . IrReSiStIbLeMeNtE nArAnJa!. . . . . . . . . . . . **_

-Jamas pense que buscar un regalo para Minato fuera a ser tan agotador-Hana y Kushina estaban sentadas en una cafeteria que habia en el mercado de Konoha, llevaban 2 dias buscando y aun no encontraban algo que las convenciera a las 2.

-Se me antojo un ramen de chocolate-Comento la pelirroja como si al aire fuera a quien estuviera hablando, su amiga la miro con una ceja arriba, interrogante.

-¿Ramen de chocolate? ¿Eso existe?-

-Pues no estoy segura, pero se me antojo la combinación del ramen con el chocolate-Hablo la chica mirando al cielo distraida y aun pensando que poder darle a su marido

-Espera ¿Haz tenido este tipo de antojos seguido?-

-Si, el otro dia se me antojo un emparedado de crema de cacahuate con tomate-Dijo risueña y nerviosa al mismo tiempo

-Ven aca-En un parpadeo la Uzumaki se vio arrastrada a metros de la cafeteria y siendo arrastrada por su amiga, de pronto entraron a una farmacia

-Una prueba de embarazo por favor-Hablo la chica ojiperla medio asustada y emocionada buscando algo en su bolso.

Cuando le entregaron la mercancia y pagaron se vio de nuevo siendo arrastrada pero ahora con dirección a la mansión Hyuga, en menos de lo que canta un gallo se vio en la habitación de su amiga sentada en la cama mientras esta sacaba la mercancia del empaque.

-Vamos, ve y hazte la prueba-

-¿Que?-

-Que te la hagas, tengo mis sospechas, haztela ¿si?-La jinchuriki suspiro, seguro que si se negaba su compañera la haria hacer la prueba de todos asi que resignada se encerro en el baño.

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . FeLiZ aNiVeRsArIo HeRmAnItAs!. . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . IrReSiStIbLeMeNtE nArAnJa!. . . . . . . . . . . . **_

-No puedo...creerlo-Hablaron ambas al unisonido al ver los resultados

-¡Esta embarazada Kushina!-La Hyuga abrazo a la Uzumaki quien aun se encontraba en shock, de pronto la esposa del Hokage comenzo a llorar, mientras en sus labios se formaba una gran sonrisa _Embarazada, eso quiere decir...un hijo, voy a tener un hijo, al fin tendre mi propia familia _comenzo a derramar aun mas lagrimas _estoy tan contenta_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . FeLiZ aNiVeRsArIo HeRmAnItAs!. . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . IrReSiStIbLeMeNtE nArAnJa!. . . . . . . . . . . . **_

Era 7 de Junio, el aniversario al fin habia llegado y Minato esperaba a Kushina en la sala de su casa para irse a cenar. De pronto en la cima de las escaleras aparecio a lo que Minato le parecio un angel, la Uzumaki llevaba un vestido ajustado color purpura que combinada perfecto con sus ojos y resaltaba todas sus curvas, con zapatos de tacon ligeramente alto color negro, su maquillaje era un humeado en los ojos con un simple brillo labial que hacia que al rubio se le antojaran aun mas esos labios, se veian carnosos, jugosos y antojables, su cabello hiba recogido en una palmera que dejaba caer un par de mechones rojos en su rostro enmarcandolo de manera exquisita.

-Hermosa-Es lo unico que pudo llegar a pronunciar pues su mente se quedaba en blanco cuando tenia enfrenta a tal preciosidad, extendio el brazo al darse cuenta de que ella ya estaba junto a ella y salieron a cenar.

Llegaron a Ichiraku ramen, pero no era el restaurante que todos conocemos, sino que estaba cerrado para la comodidad de la pareja y estaba elegantemente arreglado, se sentaron y cenaron tranquilamente y en silencio, lo cual era extraño al estar con la pelirroja.

Cuando terminaron de cenar subieron a la montaña de los Hokages justo sobre la cabeza del rubio, Kushina recargada en el hombro de su marido, ambos admirando el paisaje, a esa aldea que los habia crecer, sufrir pero sobre todo, la aldea que los habia visto como se habian enamorado, como habian cumplido sus sueños

-Estoy embarazada-Susurro la chica acomodandose mejor sobre su novio.

-Lo se-Hablaban lento y bajo, habia tal paz sobre ellos que nisiquiera hablaban a un nivel normal, aun asi, estaban seguros de que el otro lo escuchaba -Hana me lo dijo-Los dos sonrieron -¡Ah! y hoy es el _dia mundial del ramen-_

-Lo se-Ambos volvieron a sonreir -Lei por error una carta del Raikage-Ambos se besaron, fue un beso lento y tierno.

-Feliz aniversario-Volvieron a pronunciar antes de fundirse en otro beso, ahora una mas apasionado, que mostraba la felicidad que sentian en aquellos momentos.

_Gracias Dios, por permitirme una vida tan plena, con un hombre que me ama y yo amo y un hijo al que amaremos con todo nuestro corazón aun despues de muerto..._

_¡Ah! y por este dia tan especial que no solo es mi aniversario sino tambien el __**dia mundial del ramen.**_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . FeLiZ aNiVeRsArIo HeRmAnItAs!. . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_**. . . . . . . . . . . . IrReSiStIbLeMeNtE nArAnJa!. . . . . . . . . . . . **_

_***Mas rapido de lo que canta un gallo: Es una expresión usada en ciertas partes de México, quiere decir mas rapido que nada, ya que se supone el gallo canta al amanecer por lo que seria aun antes de que amaneciera, se expresa a traves de una frase una velocidad increible.**_

_**¿Que os a parecido? xD a mi me gusto mucho, fue un gran esfuerzo este trabajo por que primero me imagine el final asi que tuve que medio forzar mi mente para que saliera lo que conduciria a ese resultado, aun asi me gusto mucho y estoy orgullosa del resultado :D espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi, si me dejan un comentario con su mas sincera opinion (no se valen amenazas o groserias hacia la autora) sere una chica muy feliz y se los agradecere mucho mucho.**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado hermanitas que va especial para ustedes**_


End file.
